Dreamers and Players of Games
by acelaces
Summary: A series of strange events follow when Lee talks to the strange new neighbour, even though his mom thinks he's a Bad Influence. Where are his friends? What is the Taz in his dream trying to tell him? Why does the new boy have no concept of personal space? And what is the mysterious sound from his house? Be warned this fic has mild violence and not mild slash. (AU after 28 sneezes)
1. My new neighbour is nuts

acelaces: Here's my first Detentionaire fic! I've always figured Lynch's obsession with Lee as a romantic crush is practically unspoken canon.

This fic is loosely inspired by the book The Hooligan's shampoo which is about a boy with recurring dreams about riding a dolphin, who while on shopping errands befriends the weird new neighbour who uses a strange pink shampoo and has a mysterious pet, despite his strict grandpa's warnings that she's a 'Hooligan.'

This fic will be equally trippy but more in a creepy surreal kinda way. POV switches between Lee and Lynch several times. If this pairing freaks you out then now's your chance to turrrrnn baaackkk.

There are SPOILERS for anyone who hasn't watched all of season 2.

Anyways, please enjoy and tell me what you think! I adore reviews like Lynch Webber adores Splat.

* * *

Where am I? I thought. Not a person in sight. And this place, it was so familiar, like something from a dream I couldn't remember.

Hey! Something's coming towards me! It's red, it's a blurr- like the curtains at that concert hall I performed in back in ninth grade- wait, why did I remember that so well and not remember anything about this week, or this month?

It's running (flying?) down the hall really really fast towards me, but I don't feel like moving.

Now it- it looks like it's trying to say something to me. It really is red, I think it's wearing some kind of vest in the school colours...I feel like I've seen him before. Was it a him? I guess it was...

"Thissss way..." it said, clear this time. It beckoned for me to follow it down the hall and just when I was about to

"Lee!" Dang, mom's awake, which means I have exactly thirty three minutes to get ready. But if I could just take one moment in the dream maybe -

"Lee!"

Everything went dark and the snake thingy disappeared like red hair dye down a sink. From the TV commercials, duh.

"Lee!"

The hallway disappears.

"Lee!"

The hallway that looked like I've seen it before.

"LEE PING! Hurry up and get downstairs- and I mean now, mister!"

All right, mom! I'll be down in a sec.

* * *

2

Why did you take so long to get down here, you know as a staff member, that I cannot be late.

"Yeah I was just-" I said, pulling on my jeans and trying not to trip down the stairs, "having this really weird dream and-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Lee? No excuses! And no more of this dreaming. Look at what it has done to your grades!"

"Mom, that was gym class it's not even-"

"Lee! What did I say?"

I sighed. "No excuses."

She frowned and went over to the window, it was still dark out.

"Look out the window and tell me what you see. Strange noises outside, and your father is too tired to go check."

"Hm, looks like we've got new neighbours." I said. Moving van, check. Movers, check. For sale sign- uncheck.

"That old house that's been empty for so long? Hm, probably best if we don't go over there. Those people look like trouble."

"What?" I asked, a little amused. "What makes you say that?"

"Green, green. Everything in that house green. You know, green is a sign of prosperity in Korea."

"Yeah I think it's a sign of prosperity alot of places." I said, grinning.

"What's happening, tell me what you see."

"Uh, they're moving alot of old looking furniture,"

"Hm, they'll probably bring in termites too."

"Annnd there's alot of crates of...soda?"

"Sugar will rot your teeth _and_ your brain!"

"And I don't see any people, oh-wait- there's a kid!"

"A teenager? What does he look like?"

"I - normal, I guess...tall, brown hair and it's sorta shiny, big glasses..."

"What about his shoes?"

"His? I dunno- oh, hey those are the new Flat-Top Grooves. They must be pretty loaded, those aren't even out yet."

"Business people." she said slowly. "Lee, you are not to talk with them."

"What? Why?"

"Business people are not to be trusted. There isn't anything you can learn from them besides how to lie and take people's money. And what kind of parents leave their son all alone in the cold like that without a sweater? He sounds like Very Bad Influence to me!"

"Ah, come on..don't you think that's a little-"

"Don't argue with me, young man. My decision is final." she said, ending it with a stamp of her heel.

I tried to check my watch but it wasn't there. Did I still wear a watch? Hang on, did I even have school yesterday?

"Hey what day is it?" I asked.

"It's six thirty Saturday morning, pre-cisely the time at which the stationery store opens. I woke you up an hour early because I need you to run an errand and be back in time before school begins. I need a new binder- this one is poor quality and it's only a matter of time before it shatters while I am in the staff meeting today, bringing much shame."

"Aw, but mom-"

"No buts- except the one you should be marching out the door, mister!"

"Yes mom..." I said, heading out.

"Oh! And Lee," she said a little less harsh this time.

"What?"

"Don't forget to wear your sweater, you'll catch a cold!" she said, tossing my old mathlete sweater at me. Did I really still have to wear this?

The look she was giving me said the answer was yes. So I pulled it on over my shirt and went out.

* * *

3

Ring went the bell above the shop door.

"Welcome to Steve's Stationery Store. What do you need?" said a familiar unenthusiastic voice.

"Emo Joe? You're Steve?" I said, smirking.

"Ugh. My name is Guisseppi. And no, I'm filling in for Steve."

"Huh." I said. "Didn't know you were the retail kind of guy."

"I'm not. My father thinks it fitting that I work here to prove some futile concept of the value of a dollar, just because I ran up a couple hundred dollars on-"

"Guyliner?" I suggested. He glared at me.

"Hey, I'm just kidding- hey, you think I care about standing out?" I stood back for him to get a look at me. Bad timing, the mathlete sweater didn't exactly say 'rebel'

"I don't know. Your faces all blurr past me on the endless black conveyor belt on the store counter that has become my existence."

"Wow," I said, a little creeped out by his poem. I must've showed it cause he glared at me.

I tried to fix it.

"Uh- that's really-"

"Just get what you wanted and go." he said.

"Right." I said, looking around. I couldn't find a binder but I did see a folder that I couldn't find anything wrong with (not that my mom couldn't, that was kinda her thing.)

On my way to cash I went over to the snack rack. There were some cheesy snacks but there was nothing spicy or with chocolate, so I didn't get anything. Well, there were peanuts, but they looked wayyy past expiry. I pointed them out to Guiseppi.

"Everything expires...the world of the living is a temporary zone that encircles and ensnares-"

"Okay, I'm just gonna..go" I said, feeling bad for whoever'd have to eat those. I was just thinking about what I'd tell mom about the binder and practicing my defense. I could just hear her now "No binders? You probably didn't look hard enough! No more daydreaming!" Which got me thinking about the dream again- when I ran into something. Someone.

"Woah! Watch out where you're going there, ya speedy Peter!" said the boy from before.

"Bad Influence!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Wha-?" he said, stopping in the middle of helping me pick up the folder and looking at me.

"Oh! Sorry- I didn't mean it I just- my, uh ..mom just said that earlier..." I said quickly,

"Uh, not that I think that I just-"

"Bad Influence? Golly, nobody's ever called me something so...cool!" he said, not hearing my explanation. "It's so deliciously downright delinquent!" he pushed the binder in my hands and leaned close, like never heard of personal boundaries close.

"It's not really true, I'm kindof a square..." he said, looking down for a second before stepping back and staring at me all excited.

"But you!" he nearly shouted, "You're a regular rebel-a-roo!"

I didn't know what to say. I'd never been called a - a what now?

"Uh, thanks." I said awkwardly putting my hands in my pockets.

"So...you're new- I mean you moved in across the street from me." I said, trying to break the ice. It was getting pretty cold out, winter was gonna be here soon but I didn't feel cold for some reason (probably the sweater). I could see his breath in the air. He nodded to my question, but he didn't say anything. He just stood there, watching me and grinning like he won a prize. He was all stirred up, I hoped he wasn't like that with everyone he met. The kids around here might not take too nicely to that. I felt bad for him. He was like this really weird, lost, peanut-munching, wide-eyed puppy.

Wait, peanut-munching?

"Don't eat those! They've gone bad" I warned him. While he quickly unshelled another and tossed it into his mouth. "Wha-?" he swallowed.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with a little vintage, it's really noble of you but don't get your engines all revved up about it." he said, and he continued eating them.

"Noble? Well uh thanks..again." I said. Why did he keep complimenting me, I didn't know what to say so I started to turn away. I was a little startled when he grabbed my hand so quick and stopped me. Something about the unexpected suddenness of the movement and how cold his hand was. I turned round.

"Wait- um, wouldja like to be friends?" he asked, letting go and twiddling his thumbs.

"I can understand why you'd say no, you probably have your _cool_ posse to hang out with and-"

"Sure." I said, before he could say anything else that'd make me think of what a hard time he'd have here without anyone to look out for him. I remembered what it was like when I moved here, before Cam and I started hanging out. Then I remembered I'd already made a promise to mom.

I mentally scolded myself but he didn't notice, he was clenching his hands into fists, trying to contain himself

"You really mean it?" he asked, bringing his face waayy into my Lee zone. I was going to say no, I was going to calmly explain why not. He blinked at me through those thick glasses and I could see his eyes were brimming with barely-contained joy. It almost made me smile. It was like he was messing with my sympathy sensors. Willpower was at level three and dropping.

Seriously? I asked myself inwardly, already regretting what I was about to do. I nodded.

"Sure, fine." I said.

He beamed and pressed his hands together, while I started walking away in case he exploded.

"Heading off? Okey-doo! Catch you here another time, compadre!"

* * *

5

"No binders? You probably didn't look hard enough! No more daydreaming!" said mom, predictably.

"But Mom-"

"No explanations! Honestly it's no wonder you are becoming a failure- you keep going down this path!"

Okay, even by mom's standards that was pretty harsh. I guess she was angry at me ever since- ever since what, exactly? There was some really big, stupid thing I did...it..it must've been a dream.

"Now go upstairs and study your work," she said, pointing upstairs, "it's not too late for you to turn this bad streak around!"


	2. Gifts, gutters and guilt

6

Lee was sitting on his doorstep that evening when I saw him. My new chum looked pretty glum! I knew I should go over to him, even though part of me wanted to stay here behind the bushes and watch him. The way the cold made his nose redden almost as bright as that messy devil-may-care 'do of his. I got chills that didn't have a gosh darn thing to do with the cold.

I went over to him to cheer him up.

"Howdy-do, Ping-aroo!" I said.

* * *

Hey! I said, looking up. Where'd he come from? And when did I tell him my name? Must've spaced out. I didn't know what to say.

"He-heyy there, _Bad Influence_." I said playfully.

He blinked at me for a second before breaking into a wide smile.

"Oh Lee, you're gonna make it snow with all your happening coolness!" he said, gesturing to me with little hand guns.

"And you can just call me Lynch, padre!" he said.

"Now what seems to have got you so down in the dumpsters?" he asked, his expression more serious.

"Well, I.." I couldn't just tell him about the thing with my mom, I thought about earlier.

"I had this dream I've been trying to figure out ever since."

"Dreamer, eh? What kind of stuff do you dream about, Lee Ping?" he asked, sitting down across from me and offering me a peanut, I declined.

"I dunno, stuff." I said.

He stared at me summore, expecting me to go on.

"Stuff like...the Tatzelwurm!" I suddenly remembered what it was the thing in my dream was called.

His eyes widened, and he frowned a bit.

"Those things? Pssh, they're old news! Sure they're rare but they don't even do anything." he said with a hand wave. He was right, there was nothing interesting about Tatzelwurms, we had one as our school mascot and the most exciting thing it ever did was scare off a newbie or steal a sloppy joe or two. The one in my dream just looked at me, or did it talk? I didn't remember...

"Not the kind of thing I'd expect from my feisty buddy-o Lee Ping." he said, nudging his fist against my shoulder for a moment too long for it to pass as a bro-punch.

"Uh" I said, trying to break the tension. "What's that you've got there?" I pointed at a packet sticking out of his pocket.

"Oh, this?" He pulled out some kind of snack, one I didn't see at the store.

"It's the new Green Apple jerky, a bit of that Splat-tastic taste, with the same jerky flavour everyone loves!" he said excitedly. He took one out and eagerly bit off the end, before sticking his hand out to offer me the next bite of the same strip, "Wanna try?"

I shook my head no. He looked a little crestfallen. "Oh, it's okay. They're for my pet, anyways."

"Your pet?"

"Oh yeah, if you think Tazzes are exciting, you're gonna love this."

"What is it?"

"Shhh! Don't wanna spoil the secret, it's even better that way! You wanna come over?" he said, waiting my answer intenseley. I pushed his hand aside and said "Sorry, can't. Promised my mom, I'd finish..cleaning the gutters."

Okay, why did I say that?

"Oh alright, Ring-a-ding-Ping! Catch you later! Ooh, wait, before I forget.." he reached around and took something out of his back pocket before holding it out for me, proud.

"Alakazoo! It's for you!" he said, and I reached out an took it.

"Oh, wow..it's a really great...watering can." I thought it was weird, mom wasn't really much for gardening. Dad had tried keeping a few flowers out front experimentally, but they just wouldn't look like the ones on the picture on the back of the seed pack, so mom had them replaced with a nice neat hedge that wouldn't 'embarass us in front of the whole neighbourhood'. It occurred to me that I hadn't got him a present, I'd totally messed up house-warming protocol.

"Ah, geez, you didn't have to do this.." I said.

"Oh nonsense, you deserve it for being such a cracker-jack compadre, padre!" he said, smiling even wider. "And you never know..." he leaned in close, "what might need watering one day!"

That night I was trying to get to sleep, to have that dream again and figure out what it meant. But I couldn't with that watering can glinting at me from across the room on my windowsill. I should've been super tired after all that gutter-cleaning I ended up doing to keep up my lie, and partly cause I'd caught Bad Influence watching me from behing his apple tree once already. (Mom wasn't even home the whole time, and when I told her I did she just squinted from below and pointed out all the spots I missed)Why'd I get myself into this?

It was him. I let myself get all guilty over that weird guy. I mean part of me did like having someone to talk to while I was as good as grounded (for the time I messed up a whole lot or something) and Cam and Holg were off doing something else I guessed, I think they said something about a movie marathon. He was sorta fun in a freaky, shaken up soda can sort of way. Wayy too bubbly, but sweet. Maybe it would be cool to go over to his place and see his pet, his whatever-it-was. Okay, I'd say yes the next time. No more gutters!

* * *

8

Something was racing towards me again, its bright red hair stood out against the bright white of the tiled walls of the tunnel. It slowed down, yes, it was going to talk to me again. No, it sped past me, but it stopped to beckon me around the bend. I chased after it, through tunnels that swerved and twisted and took me closer to the sound of-

"Lee!"

Dang it!

* * *

9

"Go wash up, head to store and buy your mother a new set of pens. These papers don't grade themselves with magic ink." she said, eyeing me like she did when she was reminding me of ways I'd messed up. I couldn't think of anything I'd done so I just headed up to take a shower. I always looked forward to hot showers on cold days, so I let the water run on hot, cause it was already almost snowing. Huh. That was weird- It didn't do much for me today. I looked out the bathroom window and I caught the sight of Bad Influence, in his bathroom. I could just make out that he was leaning over the sink, brushing his teeth. But wait, that wasn't moutwash- it was soda- the same kind he had moved to his house by the crate. Man, he must really like that stuff. Instead of gargling he puckered his lips and blew, this green bubble. I was done showering but I couldn't stop watching, it was hypnotic. He blew two more and smiled, as though he was proud. Then he saw me looking.

"Hey, Ping!" he yelled, running to his window and waving frantically. "Whatchya up to, amigo?"

I blushed hard and turned away quick so I could pretend I didn't see him. That wasn't meant to happen.

"I got ya, playin it cool in the showa, fool!" he said in an extremely lame attempt at hip-hop slang.

"Lee, don't waste the water!" yelled mom from downstairs. I took my opportunity to hop out and get dressed.

* * *

10

"Welcome to- oh, it's you." said Guisseppi as I stepped in.

"What happened to 'A happy hello from Steve, please come back after you leave'?" I asked jokingly.

Guisseppi gave me a look that said the answer needed pretty much no explanation.

I grabbed some pens. There weren't any ballpoint ones, just the inky ones thst bled into the paper. I asked Joe if he could please check the back room, but he ignored me. I took the lame pens and passed the snack shelf again on my way to cash.

"Dried herrings? Who'd eat that?" I asked.

"Outside of what we are forced to call civilization, strange things are accepted, even considered delicacies. Did you know that some people have been known to eat petrified bat toungues?"

"Eew." I said, "Have you tried em?" I asked, holding up a bag.

"I survive on a constant diet of human suffering and the occasional black licorice wand."

"And...where are those a delicacy, exactly?"

"Get out of my store, Lee Ping."

"Right." I said.

* * *

11

Mom's going to be so ticked off. I thought, heading back home. I could just hear her now.

"If you don't learn to pay attention now, when you going to learn? When you are waiting for next call in unemployment line, that's when!"

I wasn't paying attention while I was walking anyways, cause I bumped right into Lynch.

"Oh, sorrry bout that." I said, he'd lost his balance but I caught him by the hand just in time.

"I keep knocking you over..." I said, pulling him to his feet.

"Nah, I'm getting used to it." he said, nudging me with his elbow and winking. "I'm just on my way to get summore jerky! Want to come with me to-"

"No, sorry." I said, even though the way his smile faded made me mentally kick myself. It really wasn't an option what with mom already going to be upset. This time he really thought I didn't wanna spend time with him.

"It's not that, it's just-" I had to explain, "Mom doesn't really like me hanging around strange kids so much- uh, not that you're strange, it's just-"

"Oh I understand, Lee! My parents can be a real pain in the heiny too sometimes." And then he did it again. He came really close this time, like only able to see his big thick glasses. Like, our sweaters were touching, like I could smell his anxious breathing. It was weird for two reasons, one was that it was warm (unlike my anticlimactic shower), and two- it had a scent exactly like Green Apple soda. Splat, I think it was called. Annnd something else, some kind of...

"Dried herring?" he offered, holding up one of the little fish.

"Woo, no thanks- I'll pass." I said, pushing him away so I had space enough to breathe.

* * *

12

"If you don't learn to pay attention now, when you going to learn? When you are waiting for next call in unemployment line, that's when!"

That was what mom said before I was sent to my room to spend the rest of the day in quiet study before light's out. At least if Dad was here I'd be able to listen to him and mom banter about where they would go for date night (Mom would prefer a musical performance or play, whereas Dad would rather a lecture series or museum.)

I did hear something though, from Bad Influence's house. Something- probably his pet, was growling and thrashing and making alot of noise like it was attacking, no -_eating_ its dinner.

I could even make out the sound of Lynch laughing loudly. It must've been quite the show.

Geeze, even the neighbourhood newbie was having more fun than me...and apparently _I _was _cool_.

I lay on my bed awhile just thinking, before I heard something else. It was a knock- no, a tap on my window. Someone was throwing pebbles at it to get my attention. It was lucky they didn't break the glass!

"Lynch! What are you doing?" I whispered sharply down at him, looking around to make sure my Mom wouldn't see me talking to him.

"I wanted to see you again, Lee-ol-pal!" He said, with his hands cupped to his mouth like a megaphone.

"Shhh! Do you want my Mom to kill me?" I asked

"Sounds more exciting than laying around all day." he said.

I glared.

"Aw, I'm just saying cause it's true. Hey I know what'll turn that frown upside down!" he rummaged in his poket again before taking out another package.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"It's your second gift, silly!" he said, and he tossed it up at me before I could protest. As soon as I grabbed it I saw it was just a bag of dirt.

"Thanks?" I said, putting it next to the watering can.

"Just a bag of plain old dirt." he said proudly, "But you never know what might need planting one day..." he trailed off as he backed away, and he gave a quick wave before disappearing into his own house.

* * *

13

Another gift. I couldn't help wonder what this all was leading to, as I lay in bed restlessly. There was the faintest smell of the soda on me, did he really get that close? And what was he keeping in that house of his?

All this thinking was putting me to sleep.

White walls and a red figure. A haze of hallways and hallways and hallways and then- a door. The red Taz stopped in front of it and waited for me to open. I -

"Lee!"

knew it.

"Lee, all this having to yell at you has given me headache! I will need one of those hot water bottles from the store."

"Okay, hot water bottle, got it." I said, pulling on my sweater and heading out.

"And Lee," she stopped me and I waited for it, "don't let your mind stray to la la land this time, think of how sick I am, sick of your mistakes!"

I sighed and left for the shop.

* * *

Ring!

Guisseppi didn't say anything this time. He didn't even look up from his copy of "Blackened Rose" until I was ready to cash. Fortunately this time I'd found a water bottle. I was on the clear with mom.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yeah- oh, no wait-" I said, grabbing a packet labelled 'pickle-onion fritters'

"This too." I said. I figured it was time I got Lynch something, I mean after all the stuff he got for me.

"My, isn't this a little _adventurou_s for you? I mean, you don't exactly strike me as the _daring_ type." I said.

"Well you don't exactly strike me as the romance-novel reading type, so I guessed we both got proved wrong." I said pointing at the cover of his book, which had a girl with long hair and black vampire fangs gazing into the eyes of a brooding angel with black wings and killer abs.

He snapped it shut and rolled his eyes at me. Hey, that had to be better than a death glare, right?

I skipped out of the store and whipped out my skateboard, doing some stunts against the railing and swooping across the pavement with the wind in my hair.

* * *

Mom didn't exactly say sorry for assuming I'd get it wrong, but she didn't scold me either. I think she almost smiled. I was just on my way out to go find Lynch when-

Lee Ping! I turned and saw her with the bottle on her head, with a steady stream of hot water coming out of a hole in the side and pouring onto the ground. I chuckled awkwardly "oops." I said, "how bout that quality control..." she wasn't laughing.

Bad Influence beamed when he saw me and started running twords me.

"Here." I said, thrusting the packet of pickles into his chest.

"My, who rattled your cage?" he asked

"Everyone!" I yelled.

He looked at me puzzled for a second, was he upset? It almost made me want to take it back. Almost. He smiled suddenly and took my hands in his. "I know what'll cheer you up! A trip to the shop to get summore jerky for my-"

"For your pet! The one that's great! The one that goes grrr and hisss while you stand there and laugh. Next you'll want me to come over and watch it with you, well the answer is No. And you know what? You should stop asking!"

My voice had gotten louder and louder and I'd advanced on him till he was backed against a tree, giving me that scared look, but still holding on to the ends of my fingers. The sharp coldness of the touch annoyed me, and I brushed him off.

"I just wanted to be friends.." he said softer than he'd said anything else.

"Oh, go buy your jerky!" I said, and I stormed off.

* * *

14

"Even the thought of your poor mother being sick wasn't enough to stop your daydreaming! You are hopeless!"

Mom was super mad at me, which I was used to- but she was disappointed too, which was pretty bad. I'd be grounded forever at this rate, I wouldn't get to hang with Holg and Cam until school. Wait, wasn't today supposed to be school? I guess Mom couldn't go, but she wouldn't let me stay home for anything. Weird...at least I could talk to my buds on webcam.

-There are 0 friends available for chat-

Where were they? I know I did something bad, but was it bad enough that they weren't talking to me anymore?

I lay on my bed with my legs trailed to the floor.

Grrr was the sound from Bad Influence's house. I didn't care about him or that stupid pet. I didn't care whether it went Grrr or Hiss, or whether it sounded alot like the Taz in my dream, or if it would tell me anything about the dream I'd been having. I didn't care.

There was a tap on the windowsill again. I was just about to whip around to tell him to BUZZ OFF and STOP THROWING STUFF when I was face to face with him, perched on a tree branch outside my window, like Holger had done that one time just to give me a hug, or when Cam lent me his copy of Zombie Fighter 4 cause Mom decided to get me Math Math Revolution instead and he wanted us all to try it out the same night. I guess those days were over.

I couldn't hear him so much through the glass but he said 'Knock-knock' cheerily, waiting for me to play along. Why was he still smiling at me after I'd told him off?

"I already know who's there, it's made of glass." I said blankly.

He just laughed. "Oh, Lee. You can still play along."

"What do you want? Here to brag about your pet summore?" I asked harshly. He looked at me sad-faced.

"A-Actually...feeding time wasn't really all that fun...kinda hard to enjoy it, knowing you're so upset."

"Oh.." I said, feeling guilty. I opened the window.

"I know it might seem wishy-washy of me, but I can't help it...you're just so..._cool_- the way you skateboarded like that?" -He shot his hands up making the branch jolt-

"Woohoo! Anyways, d'ya think you could find a way to forgive me?" he asked, holding out something for me. It was a bottle of Splat.

I looked from the bottle to him. He'd leaned over so far the end of the branch was bending dangerously, but he didn't care. The request was casual enough, but his voice was shaky and he stared at me intently, I could see he was holding his breath.

"Okay." I said, taking it. "Just come down, or you'll fall"

"Yipee!" He said smiling brightly.

"You won't regret it! We're going to have so much fun playing my game!"

He never mentioned he was a gamer, it might be fun hanging out and having some fresh competition. I was pretty good with a joystick, better than Cam anyways. Not mention Holger always ducked behind the couch during the 'Scary Times.' Who knew, maybe I could have some fun with my weird new friend.

* * *

15

It was late, after Lights Out, and I couldn't get to sleep. I looked over at the drink he gave me. I figured I might as well give it a try. I didn't feel like going downstairs and if he liked it that much it had to be good.

"Spltt, yuck!" I said, coughing a little. It was noxious. It had a sharp, sweet, green apple mixed with something I couldn't quite place. Who could drink this stuff?

I put it back on the sill and something small fell to the floor. What was it? I picked it up. Some kind of a seed. An apple seed. The only apple tree in our neighbourhood was the old one at his house. These were what he'd been tossing at my window.

I suddenly felt really sleepy. I thought sugar was supposed to hype you up before you crashed? Well, things started to get blurry and my knees buckled unexpectedly. I was barely able to land myself on my bed before the colours around the room melted and everything went black.

I was dreaming. I was in a desert. It was real hot and real dry, and before I knew it I was craving a drink. Craving Splat, and only Splat. I was going to pass out or die and I needed its sharp tangy goodness to bring me back to life.

Oh look! There was a bottle right over there. I reached out for it but my hand couldn't reach, it was so far away... I crawled to it, pulling my tired body by my fingernails towards it.

In my desperateness I knocked it over and it spilled everywhere. I got up and the seed scattered out of my hand. I freaked out trying to pool it in my hands before it all slipped into the cracks of the earth. But then there was a rumbling, it was the seed. In seconds it had erupted into a huge apple tree. I stood back for a moment staring at it, I didn't care about the shade because where was my splat? Then I saw it, a single apple hanging from the branch above me reflected in my stare. I reached for it, but he was too quick. Bad Influence plucked the apple off the stem and started running off to the horizon. I chased after him. He was grinning madly like it was some kind of a game. Suddenly he disappeared behind the door of a house that appeared out of nowhere. I rattled the door knob and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" he asked from inside.

"It's me, open up!" I said. The brilliance of the sunlight would have made my eyes water if I wasn't so dehydrated.

"That's not how you're supposed to play-" he said, "give it another go!"

I hated this game but I desperately thought of the only one I knew.

"Knock knock!" I said.

"Who's there?" he asked

"Snow!" I blurted.

"Snow who?"

"Snow use, I forgot my key again!" I said quickly.

I heard him laughing behind the door, "Oh, that one was a doozie!" he said, finally I heard the keyhole click.

I rushed inside and he handed me the apple. He'd already bitten it but I didn't care. I ate it almost all at once, it tasted like pure Green Apple Splat flowing icy cool down my throat. The Sun went behind a cloud and the sweltering heat went away. It was getting cool, cold, colder. There were snowflakes drifting slowly down. And Lynch was staring at me, satisfaction on his face. And the snowflakes were green as splat, and I wanted more. I needed more. And I stuck out my tongue and waited for one to land and-

I woke up, sweating but cold all over.

* * *

16

That night I was trying to go to sleep again, but Mom was humming while grading papers, and the sound carried enough to keep me up. It was one of those Korean folk songs she sometimes randomly broke out in. This particular one was familiar...where'd I hear that tune before? I felt weird. Was I dreaming this?

There was a sound and I looked across my room at my window. Lynch wasn't there, it was just a leaf hitting the glass. I looked at the three gifts, still sitting there. What did they have to do with eachother?

I thought of something. It was one of those crazy decisions you only make in a dream. I got up and went with it. Maybe it'd help me figure things out. I grabbed everything and ran to the bathroom.

I plugged the sink and emptied the bag of dirt into it. I took the seed and rolled it between my fingers. I stuck it into the dirt and reached for the watering can.

"You never know what might need watering." he'd said.

I was about to open the tap and fill it up when I thought...

"Splat!" I said, cursing myself for saying it so loud. I heard a door open . Mom was coming.

I grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the top. The scent was so sweet and I wanted to drink it down that instant. But I knew what I had to do.

"What are you doing in there, Lee? Not calling your friends, I hope." said Mom from outside the door.

I paused.

What was I doing?

I shook my head and poured. The green liquid seeped into the soil and the seed seemed to swell for a moment.

"Lee?"

"Not now, Mom!" I shouted, trying to see what was happening. It was sprouting, now it was growing...the seedling curled out of the seed and its stalk extended, getting thicker and taking on the appearance of a sapling. I had to step back as bunches of leaves burst from it, as its roots swelled and twisted and as it got heavy enough to make the sink shatter and fall. It was a tree, a tree that rumbled and grew right in front of my eyes. It was the kind of thing that happened in a dream, but I knew I wasn't dreaming. The tree was sprouting a bud at the end of a branch. It was swelling into a round green fruit. A single apple.

"What was that? You are going to be grounded if you don't open this door! I-"

"Shut up!" I shouted, taken off guard by my need to pick this fruit. I plucked it from its stem with a satisfying pull and took it to my mouth. Just then the tree moved suddenly, violently. It's branches reached like arms for the door, wrenching it open so I could see the shocked expression on my mother's face.

"No!" I shouted, reaching for her and dropping the apple. She didn't have time to move before its branches arched around her like a cage and trapped her.

"Mom!" I yelled, trying to pull apart the branches with all the strength I could stand. It straightened up to its full height, with mom encased in the thorny prison up above. And then it

"Mom!"

it started

"Momm!"

to eat her

"MOM!" I screamed while it drew her down, down, down into its trunk while she clawed at the branches, trying to hold on, her screaming even louder than my own.

I tore at the tree with my fingernails, punched it, threw myself at its unyielding bark even though I knew it was too late. There was a faint shaking from within it, and then there was nothing.

* * *

17

I ran faster than I knew I could through a blurr of tears and hot rage pounding in my head like a siren, but I knew where I was going.

I knocked on his door. The door to Bad Influence's house.

"Whooo's theere?" he answered in a sing-song voice.

"Open the FRIGGIN door, Lynch."

"Okay," he said, unlocking it, "but next time ya gotta say-" I rammed him up against the wall and held him by the shirt collar.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled. He looked taken aback for a moment before smiling smugly at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said, teasingly.

I pinned him to the wall by the wrist, put my other hand around his throat. "You killed her." I said, watching his breath hitch as he struggled. I didn't wait for an answer, and I couldn't stop my hand from tightening. Was he..smiling?

* * *

I knew Lee was't going to kill me, but I did get a kick outta letting him try. He was so gosh darn cute when he was angry like that, his breathing was hot since he'd been all fired up by my present.

* * *

He didn't pull my hand off, instead he reached out to the side and felt the wal with his hand until he pressed a buttton.

Hisss!

There was a sound from behind me and I was knocked onto the floor.

I tried to get up but I couldn't mvoe my arms. Something was wrapped around me tight as rope. It was just like the Taz in my dream, but this one was blue, and it faced me, baring its fangs while its tail crushed me still tighter.

Lynch caught his breath and stood up to his full height, looking down on me.

"So, I see you've met my pet." he said, folding his arms.

"Whats it going to do, kill me?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him and trying to get free.

"Of course not! I just had to put your Mom someplace out of the way, seeing as she was getting in the way of our little-"

"So she's not dead?" I said anxiously.

He broke into a grin.

"She won't be, as long as you're good."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck and saw that the whatever it was had bit me.

"What's it doing?" I shouted in panic.

"Oh, relax. It won't do you any harm, it knows you're my BFF!"

There was a burning pain there and I shut my eyes, my head was so dizzy I couldn't hold it up. The siren in my head faded out and the last thing I heard was,

"that means Best Friend Forever!"


	3. Torment tastes apple-y

18

I woke up again. I was somewhere. Somewhere dark. I couldn't move my arms. What had happened? That Taz had bit me. Was it around me now? I had gone to Lynch's place to-

I felt sick as the memories came flooding back into me liked acid.

"Knock Knock!" came a voice.

I didn't say anything.

He let himself in and switched on the light. I cringed cause it hurt my eyes. He came over to me.

"If you don't play along, I can't promise you I'll be keen on letting Mommy Dearest go free." He swivelled around to reveal large set of screens and monitors, under which there was a dashboard of wires and buttons. He pressed a button and one of the screens flickered on.

The picture showed clearly the tree in Lee's bathroom, it appeared to have all of its layers peeled away to reveal a column of a hardened crystal substance, like green amber.

"See, Mrs. Ping's not down for the count, she's frozen, see?" he said, tapping his knuckles lightly against the screen. I was relieved, but something was still not right.

"She'll be dippy-dandy after a little thawing out, unless someone was to _break _her."

Lee was immediately faced with the visual of the column shattering like glass, of his _mom_-

"Just leave her alone!" I said, and I aimed a kick at him.

"Ow! Just for that, I'll have to tape your ankles too." he said, picking up a big roll of duct tape.

He wrapped the binding tightly around my legs, and then put some around my chest for extra measure. It was a slight strain just to breathe.

"Oooh, you're struggling" he said, watching me with glee.

"I always loved that about you, Lee Ping! What a fighter!" he said, swooping his fist through the air before grabbing a chair and moving it in front of me. He was sitting on it backwards, leaning against it and watching me.

"What do you want?!" I asked. He looked surprised.

"To finish our game, a course!" he said.

"So this is just some kind of game?" I shouted.

"Aw, don't be such a sour Steve, what's a little game of knock-knock between friends?"

"Okay, okay- I'll do whatever you want- just let her go!"

"Oh, you _will." _he said smugly. "Starting with getting aquainted with some of these!"

he dropped a big heavy old book on my lap. The title said 'Pith Bergeron's Officiated Text of Knock-Knockery' and Lynch beamed and stood back, whether to admire me or the book I couldn't tell.

"How am I supposed to turn the pages with my hands tied up." I said

"Oh" he said, puzzled for a moment, before coming up with the solution. He left and returned with something behind his back.

"Ta-daa!" he said, holding it out for me to see.

"A bendy straw." I said

"An extra long bendy straw!" he said proudly, "Courtesy of Green Apple Splat!"

I didn't say anything and he took it as a cue to stick the end in my mouth and leave through the only door.

"I've got some business to take care of, but I'll see you later, Daddy-o!" he turned up a dial on the wall and left.

Some kind of music started playing. It was faint at first but it got loud enough to make out. It sounded like one of those ice-cream truck songs, no...wait I knew that song. It was the Splat jingle- the one they played on the radio- this must be the old version. When it ended it just looped again, Lynch had probably wired it himself. I didn't like this. I had no idea what was going on, wha he planned to do with me or why he was doing it. Maybe he really was psychotic. Maybe Mom- maybe she was right about him, maybe this had something to do with his business?

I didn't know. But I should probably learn some of these jokes before he got back. I knew what he'd do if I didn't follow the rules of his sick little game. And it wasn't good.

* * *

I stayed up flipping the pages of joke after joke after joke. My eyes were getting tired but I couldn't sleep. The music was making me restless. I thought I could hear a faint sound of dripping somewhere in the room. I don't know how long I stayed like that before I heard

"Knock Knock!"

"Who's There?" I said, stirring.

"Heaven." he said.

"Heaven Who?" I said, quick to show I was playing along.

"Heaven seen you in a while, Ping.." he said, opening the door and leaning on it. I could see from the look on his face he was loving having the upper hand.

We must've spent the next three hours just doing knock-knock jokes. He'd do one, then I'd have to do one and then he'd do one again. He seemed to think it was really, really funny. Luckily for me he also didn't seem to notice if I occasionally repeated one.

Eventually he calmed his guffaws and got up. "Gee, all this ha-halarity sure works up a thirst!" he said. Opening a can of Splat and tipping it back till he'd drank every drop.

"Ah.." he breathed appreciatively. I started to worry about when I'd have my next drink, or if that was part of it too. For some reason I only wanted Splat, even though I'd spent so long reading aloud, the idea of bringing water to my mouth made me cringe.

Somehow he seemed to know what I was thinking. "You won't starve, o course- you've got an IV bag!" he said, rolling the metal stand from behind me so I could see what had been the source of the dripping.

He leaned to whisper in my ear "-and I took the liberty of infusing it with some good old Green Apple Splat, seeing as it's your new favourite. Ahaha- AHAHAHAHA!" he laughed almost maniacally, with his fingers tented. All I could do was watch.

We got back to the jokes.

"Knock Knock."

_"Who's there?"_

"Isaiah."

_"Isaiah who?"_

"Isaiah again Knock Knock."

He tried not to at first, then he snorted and burst out laughing at my lame joke.

"Okay, okay, my turn- my turn!"

_"Knock Knock"_

"Who's there"

_"Ike!"_

"Ike who"

_"Ike-can't stop laughing!"_

When he finished he suddenly put his hand on my shoulderand gripped it.

"See? Aren'tchya glad you played along?"

All I could do was glare. Or was it?

"My turn." I said and he nodded for me to go ahead.

"Knock Knock"

_"Who's there?"_

"Dali."

_"Dali who?"_

"Dali've me alone!"

I shirked his hand off of me and stared hard.

He didn't laugh this time, he started his turn.

_"Knock Knock!"_

"Who's there?"

_"Toucan"_

"Toucan who?"

_"Toucan play at this game!"_

And he stared right back at me, with the slightest hint of a grin.

My turn.

"Knock Knock"

_"Who's there?"_

"Dishes!"

_"Dishes who?"_

"Dishes the lamest game in the history of ever."

I looked him dead on. He didn't say anything but his eye twitched.

"It's no fun if you don't play nice!" he said, getting up in a huff. "And if you won't do it willingly-" he rummaged somewhere across the room behind me. I wondered what he was doing. Okay, maybe that wasn't one of my best ideas. Suddenly he leaned over from behind the chair, smirking.

"I'm just going to have to ask you knifely" and he brandished a large pointed knife.

"Haha- Get it? I said 'knifely'!" he pointed to its tip. "Okay, your turn again." he said, like he couldn't wait.

"**Knock Knock!"**

"Who's there"

_"Alvin"_

"Alvin who?"

_"Alvin a great time, how about you?" _ he said, leaning towards me. "Aren't you, Ping?"

I didn't say anything.

"I said, _aren't you_?" he said - a little ticked off now.

"What do you think?" I snapped back at him.

"I think that there should be a penalty for being so naughty!" and he brought the knife right up to my neck. "I hate to do this, but I won't have to hurt you if you stop being such a sass!"

the sharpness of the blade made my breath catch in my throat and he stared at me angrily.

"_Alvin a great time, how about you_?" he repeated slowly.

"Uh, I'm having a -great time too!" I managed to say.

His harshness disappeared and his eyes sparkled. He tossed the knife aside and got down to look at me face to face.

"Gee, ya really mean that?"

"Yeah, sure." I said blankly.

"Let's switch things up with a movie!" he said suddenly, "All these rib-ticklers are making me sore" he went over to the screen and pressed a few buttons.

Lynch's idea of a movie seemed to be a two hour long filmstrip of every Green Apple Splat commercial that'd been on the air since the 50s. He scooched his chair over next to mine and lay his head against my shoulder.

"Oh, Lee- do you get it now? It can be like this forever." he sighed. The thought made me cringe.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, "Who are you working for?"

He answered with another joke.

"Knock Knock"

"Who's there?"

"Moose!"

"Moose who?"

"Moose you be so nosy, Lee?"

"Okay, so you're just _crazy_." I said, hoping that would bait him. He stared at me angrily and reached his hand around. I thought he was getting his knife, but he showed me the end of the I.V tubing instead. He'd pulled it out.

"I made it easy for you- but you leave me no choice but to penalize you! Now let's see what a little deprivation does to your attitude!"

The effect was slow at first, but it built up. A slow and painful need for it- for the taste of Splat. Lynch slowly opened up a fresh can, and let the soft spray sound echo through the room. It made me quiver automatically. And there was nothing to do but stare at the ads. Slick-looking teenagers drinking it at the drive-in. Muscular beach boys buying it for girls in bikinis. Children freezing it into popsicles in the summer. Green liquid pouring in slo-mo into mouths. Lynch's yawning before draping his arm across my shoulder. The scent of it on his breath.

When I woke up I was alone again. I didn't have the dream. I don't think I dreamed at all. Lynch had put the movie on a loop and it was driving me crazy. It finally hit home that this might really go on forever. It was the end of my life, my mom, my friends- everything. This was it. This was my life.

* * *

20

Knock Knock! came an enthusiastic voice from outside.

Who's there?

Heart!

Heart who?

Heart who hear you, speak louder! Ahahaha- that one kills me!

He walked over and bent to look at me. I must've looked pretty bad cause he checked my forehead and went 'hm.' then I guess he decided that I was just going through the expected symptoms of Splat withdrawal.

"You're not still mad about what happened last night, right?" he said a little softer. I didn't answer and he cleared his throat, was he feeling guilty? Was this the same guy who trapped my mom, tied me to a chair and almost made my neck into pepperoni?

"Knock Knock" he finally said.

"Who's there?"

"Spider!"

"Spider who?"

"Spider your rebellious attitude- I like you, Lee Ping!" and he hopped into the chair I was already in.

Okay, seriously what was up with this guy? One minute he was literally at my throat and now he was ..in my lap.

He stayed there for the entire round of Knock-Knock. My legs were falling asleep and even worse, I was getting really thirsty. I hadn't had anything to drink in a day and a half. I could feel my eyes itching and my throat felt like sandpaper. I needed Splat, I had to get some quick. He must've noticed cause he said,

"Ah, don't tire out so soon, pal- we've just got a couple hundred to go before 'Light's Out.'"

He knew. He knew I was dying and he was making me keep going. Either that or he knew about Mom's in-bed-by-ten contract. It didn't matter. He was sick, and I knew if I didn't get some Splat soon I would go crazy.

"Knock Knock" I said.

"Who's there, Daddy-o?" he said, excited that I started the joke without being told to.

"Toronto." I said.

"Toronto whoo?"

"Toronto be a law against Knock Knock jokes." I said finally, jolting sideways so he fell and the chair tipped over on the ground. The splat he was drinking spilled a little away from me. This was my chance. It was life or death. Or maybe I really was addicted..I didn't care if he brought that knife back. I inched towards it and was about to drink.

He got up and brushed himself off, saying "Really Lee, that wasn't very-" he saw what I was doing, "Oh, I see...its really startin to get to ya, huh?" he chuckled and pulled the chair back up. I made sure to send him the worst glare I could.

* * *

I knew I should really punish him for being so defiant, like Vice Principal Victoria said, but darn it I really really liked his rebellious streak. Sure I got a kick outta making him squirm- but that fighting spirit of his -it was my Acheles Heel! (well, technically everything about Lee, but seeing him stick it to me like that, even when he was tied to a chair Well, it just made me go all gooey.

I decided to follow suit and take a chance!

I looked him right in the eye and took a sip of Splat. I swung the bottle around in front of him.

Despite himself his eyes followed it, back and forth, back and forth, like a hypnotic pendulum of some sort!

"Whatchya lookin at, Ping? Oh- this? Want some?" I teased, moving in closer.

He didn't think I was serious till I held out the can in front of him. He nodded quickly. and I brought it closer to him, just out of reach. He leaned forward as much as he could while trying not to tip the chair over. Then tried to take a sip.

"Mmfh!" was the sound he made after I'd thrown caution to the wind, moved in and kissed him, full on the lips.

I wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for the feeling of his hot, delinquent lips as he resisted, which only made me wanna nudge into him summore. I put my arms round him on the chair and found where his hand stuck out, he was so tense- probably still startled. I interlaced our fingers and eased into it. All my thoughts had gone dizzy and I breathed in the smell of him. I sighed into him and pressed my mouth closer, so his tongue couldn't get away.

* * *

_What was happening what was happening what the heck was going on?!_ Lynch was just about to give me some Splat out of pity, then all of a sudden he._.kisses me_. I was definitely not enjoying this, even if he did taste like Green Apple- but I couldn't breathe, and believe me, I tried to get away- kinda hard to do when you've been tied up by someone who's obviously a psycho. He started running his hand through my hair and I had to do something.

"Ow, you bit me!" he said, pulling back with his hand over his mouth. I tried to catch my breath.

"You _kissed_ me!" I said staring.

"Oh, why don't you just play fair for once!" he got up and stomped his foot in annoyance.

"Like you've done anything like playing fair." I answered.

He smiled mischievously, "You're right.." he said and he stalked off to the other side of the room. "And what if I brought your sweetheart, Tina here? I bet you'd kiss her- goodbye, that is!"

"Psh, yeah right. You couldn't do that." I said, though I was already starting to doubt it. Maybe he really could capture Tina too? I had no idea.

"Maybe I _would_, what do _you_ know?" he said looking at me smugly.

"I'll just leave you here to mull it over..." he said, dimming the lights and switching on the music. "Nighty-night!" and the door shut.

That was it. I was getting out of here. As long as I could get to mom in time, I could save her. I could warn Tina and the others, about how Lynch wasn't a Bad Influence. He was a lying creepy peanut-munching stalker crush having psychopath.

I shifted my weight with effort enough so I could walk on my toes. I moved towards the wall in the corner nearest to me. Trying hard not to fall over I slammed the chair against the solid concrete. I could hear the places where it joined by nails give a little. I did it again. The jolt was majorly painful but I knew I was getting somewhere.

* * *

21

What a day! I sure was tuckered-out, but I paid a visit to the control room anyways. I liked to check in on my compadre before bed, once or twice I'd kissed his image on the screen that I linked to the hidden camera in his cell. But this time I had the real thing. I smiled at the memory. Anywhoo, I might as well go in there and power down for the night.

I was so close. The chair back had lost its support lathe, and now one of the chair legs was loose enough for me to free one leg. Next was my right arm, though it required some direct knocking for the plank to come loose. Wait, what was that beeping sound? The light on the dashboard went out. Was Lynch controlling things from somewhere else? What if he had cameras in here too? Whatever it was, I had to get out, and quick.

What the- what was Lee doing hitting himself against the wall. Oh no, maybe he was going nuts? Or maybe-

* * *

I was finally loose!

* * *

He's escaping! I shouted, at the ceiling. Down from one of the vents cawled the blue Taztelwurm and out the door, with me hot on his robot heels in pursuit.

Okay, now to find a way out of here. There was nothing in the room but an empty splat can, a roll of duct tape and a pile of pieces of wood.

That gave me an idea.

* * *

I couldn't let him escape! Vice Principal Victoria would be so furious with me! After all our planning! There it was, the door. The Taztelwurm hissed with excitement.

"Knock knock!" I said, flinging it open. Before I knew what'd hit me, it'd hit me.

Lee was swinging some kind of makeshift nun-chucks.

"I saw that in a movie once, huh. Didn't think it'd work in real life." he shrugged adorably.

"You do get points for style Lee, but do you really think your craft project is any match for this? Blue Taz, get him!" I commanded.

I grinned as it jumped over me towards him, hissing and tasting the air with its tongue- waiting to bite. Lee ran, wouldja believe it? I expected better of him. He ran across the room and jumped up onto the dashboard, trying to get out of reach. Pa-thetic.

He grabbed for something. Wait- was that-?

"What else is better for catching a pest- than a net!" he said, taking aim at the speeding Taz and throwing the mesh of duct tape he'd made. It landed square on the Taz, which kept going right for him. It tackled right into him at full speed!

* * *

22

When I got up the Taz's claw was right in front of my face, but that was all it could do, because it was tangled up in a mess of tape and its own tail.

"No!" shouted Lynch. I whipped around.

"Hey there Lee, maybe we could forget any of this happened over some chit chat and a couple ice-cold Apple Splats?" he chuckled nervously, holding out his can before I picked him up by the collar.

"Let her go. Now." I said. No more knock-knock jokes. I was dead serious.

"Um, well..about that...I can't actually-"

"Now!" I said, backing him into the dashboard and picking up a split that was extra sharp.

"You know, you shouldn't believe everything you see on TV.." said Lynch switching on the monitor and pointing at the image of Lee's mom. "Is that-"

"Just a picture of your mom that I took the liberty of tweaking a bit. They don't call me Mr. I.T guy for nothing! Actually, nobody calls me that.." he puzzled.

"Are you kidding me? Then what was all that I saw?" I shouted, making sure he could see the splint I was holding.

"I...don't know!" he said, scared and looking from me to the wood.

"Wrong answer." I said, bringing it nearer to him.

"Okay! Okay! I'll spill the beans..." he said, and he looked down. "Oh, Vice Principal Victoria will have my head for a hood ornament for this!"

"Better you than me" I answered. "Wait- what does she have to do with this?"

"Okay, let's just say that everthing that happened to you since you woke up on Saturday up until you Knocked on my door was a..dream." he said, twidling his thumbs.

"What? How is that even possible-?" I asked in disbelief.

"And let's just say you've been in here this whole time wearing a visor to make you see everything we wanted you to." he elaborated.

"What? What do you mean? Who's we?" I asked more urgently this time.

"Um..." he said

"Vice Principal Victoria? You two- are working together? Why?"

"I've already said too much! I was supposed to brainwash you, not fill you in!" he said- but stopped himself.

"What? Brainwashing? You brainwashed me?

No! Unfortunately it's impossible to hypnotize you like everybody else. After your little tunnel rendezvous, VPV knew we had to do something to silence you for good! We figured if we couldn't brainwash you, we could at least confuse you enough to forget what happened from the Prank onward!"

That word! It sent the memories back to hit me like a traincrash. I'd been framed for a prank I didn't even do on day one of school and since then I'd been trying to prove I was innocent. I'd ruled out alot of people and run into a whole lot of school secrets and finally I'd been able to identify the real trouble as-

_Radcircles_. I thought, staring straight at him. By the time I'd had this realisation he was still talking real fast.

"We thought up the most traumatic thing possible to make you lose everything you learned! We thought it was impossible but after that it got really easy to manipulate your mind- to make you think you liked Splat, to make you think you were still in your neighbourhood, we even put in projections of some of the people you already knew from your memories to make it more real, although putting in your dad and your loser friends would've jeopardized everything seeing as they already knew too much."

It was all starting to make sense, the way everything was cold but not cold, the way I couldn't seem to remember anything. The way Camillio and Holger wouldn't show up for chat.

"It was going so great, VPV had you and me hooked up to the mindscape, and I was supposed to lure you into what you thought was a trap, in a way that'd still make you believe you weren't dreaming, while making you think you were going nuts." he said. "We figured we could release you once you didn't remember anything that had happened, and what with all the talk of magical trees, nobody would listen if you did!" He grinned, imagining it.

"-but then she went out and left me in charge of supervising you, and well...I got a little carried away..." he said guiltily.

"I don't understand- what do you need to do brainwashing for? Why is there an experimentation room under the school?" I asked.

"I can't give you all the details, cause I don't know em- but let's just say some people want ways to find free will and warp it to suit their needs, and we're just trying to make those people happy." said Lynch grinning widely.

"Dang" I said. It was alot to take in. But it only took a moment before I knew what to do first.

"Hey!" he said as I dropped him. "You're just gonna leave me here? After everything we did together? What happened to Best Friends Forever? You're just going to ditch me like this?"

I turned around at him and smiled.

"Mmfh!" he said, trying to talk with duct tape over his mouth.

"There, now you're wayyy better company." I said shutting the door behind me and racing down the tunnel.

I was going to get the gang together and stop whatever was happening from happening. But first I was gonna go check in with my mom. Kicking butt might get a little chilly without a sweater.


End file.
